A Shifter Walks into a Bar
by Ficalicious
Summary: Follow up to One Fine Bon Temps Evening. Eric/Sam PWP SLASH NC17! Be warned!  One evening a Shifter walks into a bar in Shreveport. He's there to prove he is no coward. But can he maintain his control?


**A Shifter Walks into a Bar**

**Follow up to One Fine Bon Temps Evening. Eric/Sam PWP SLASH NC17! Be warned!**

**One evening a Shifter walks into a bar in Shreveport. He knows that he is going to hear some things he doesn't want to, deal with some things he'd rather not, but he's no coward. And Eric Northman has to learn that. But can Sam keep control over his actions as well as the actions of a 1000 year old vampire?**

Sam Merlotte ran his hand nervously over his mouth as he made his way to the front entrance of Fangtasia. He allowed himself to be jostled by the rowdy fang bangers loitering there. He was a hairsbreadth away from fleeing as it was. If it hadn't been for his stupid pride he wouldn't even be there. In more ways than one.

When Eric had challenged his shifting ability, Sam hadn't been able to help himself. He'd bitten back and revealed far more of his talent to Eric than he had ever shown anyone. And in doing so, he'd revealed far more of himself. Eric had discovered some things about Sam that the shifter had hoped to keep very secret.

And now here he was, outside Eric's club, palms sweaty and his head a tangle of thoughts. All because Eric had insulted his pride again. Sam could calmly take a lot of things but being called a coward was not one of them. Eric didn't think Sam could face him again after what had happened? Well Sam was going to prove him wrong.

It wasn't like that night was worth remembering. Sam shook his head at the thought. Who was he kidding? It was practically _all _he had thought about since. Eric's body pushing his into the tree trunk. The feel of Eric's cock in his arse. The intense orgasm that had torn through him when Eric buried his fangs in Sam's neck. Yeah, not worth remembering at all. So why was it that every little thing that reminded Sam of Eric caused his cock to stiffen painfully? Why were his dreams possessed by the tall blond Viking?

So Sam shucked his courage and walked into the club, paying the $20 door charge and ignoring Pam's knowing smirk. He could do this. He _would _do this. He would tell Eric Northman exactly where to shove his words and then Sam would drive back to Bon Temps and forget all about the vampire. He would go back to being in love with Sookie, longing for the day that she would give him her attentions. And he would stop seeing Eric's face every time he brought himself to release, alone in his trailer.

The club was fairly quiet, Sam mused. He'd heard Sookie talk of it, from the times Bill took her there. The place she had described was always thriving, pulsating with sex and energy. The dark room that Sam found himself in seemed a bit flat.

He moved to the bar and ordered a Jack. Liquid courage seemed to be a good idea in a situation like this. His drink arrived and Sam downed it in one gulp, causing the bar tender, a surly looking vampire who couldn't have been more than 23 when she'd been turned, to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged at her, allowing a sheepish grin to cross his lips. The vampire did not return the gesture. She sniffed the air, sensing Sam's uniqueness and then turned away.

Sam turned his attention back to the club. There were several fang bangers dancing; a violent, thrusting dancing that left Sam curious as to whether it was actually enjoyable. There were vampires scattered around the room, sitting or standing in obvious poses. Sam wondered if they had been hired to create atmosphere. After all, what good is a vampire bar if there were no vampires.

His eyes finally settled on a chair situated on a podium. Upon it sat Eric; all 6'4'' of angry Viking. He appeared to be having a very in depth, aggravating conversation with a minion. The subordinate said something to Eric and Eric's fist shot out, knocking the younger vampire to the floor. Obviously having learnt a lesson, the minion rose quickly and, after bowing to Eric, left the club.

Sam noticed that most of the fang bangers had the sense not to gawk. Obviously vampire business was not something someone wanted to get caught up in.

Which made Sam wonder, once again, what the hell it was he was doing there. He gestured the bar tender to give him another drink. He took his time sipping this one, his eyes lingering on the Viking as he got out a cell phone and sent a message. Sam wondered whether he should make his presence known.

He didn't have the chance to make a decision on that. Eric sent his text and raised his eyes, locking directly onto Sam's curious gaze. He smiled amicably and gesture with his hand for Sam to approach.

Taking his drink, Sam cautiously made his way across the dark room. His ears throbbed at the loud music and his cock, irritably, throbbed at the proximity to the vampire. But he was determined to prove that he was no coward. Sam Merlotte could face the first man to have fucked him. And he would do it without blushing, god damn it.

"Shifter," Eric smiled, his voice friendly enough. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chair beside him. Eric's blue eyes remained on Sam, studying the small man's insecure stature, his indecision. Eric wondered if Sam might just pass out there and then. He smiled wickedly. He would make the Shifter lose consciousness that night.

Sam finally won the battle over the niggling little voice in his head telling him to flee and he sat next to Eric. He cradled his glass in his hand and relaxed into the softness of the chair, the very picture of ease. He smiled at himself, pleased that at least outwardly he could exhibit some calm.

"You wanted me to come tonight?" Sam drawled, immediately regretting his word choice. He also omitted the fact that Eric had _dared _Sam to come to Shreveport. No need for any vampires within earshot to know of Sam's weakness.

Eric's grin grew as he pondered Sam's words. He had plans for the shifter. And he definitely wanted to taste his blood again. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation. But that would have to wait. Right that moment he had business to discuss with Merlotte.

"Indeed I did," Eric smiled. He cast a glance around the club. "What do you think of my investment? One business man to another."

Sam followed Eric's gaze. He had to admit that it was a good space. Plenty of room. Solidly built. And the set up was good. There were booths, for patrons to sit and have privacy. And there was a good sized dance floor, along with several raised podiums with silver poles. Sam admired a scantily clad black haired woman as she contorted sensuously on the pole nearest them.

"See something you like?" Eric teased, following Sam's gaze.

"It seems like a good place," Sam agreed, tearing his eyes back to Eric. "Good set up. Quiet night tonight, though?" He took a sip of his drink casually.

Eric grinned. _He wants to play this the hard way, then._ He could be all business if that was what Sam wanted.

"It's still early." The vampire actually shrugged. Sam watched the muscles play along Eric's shoulders before quickly averting his gaze. _I will _not _blush, _he ordered himself.

"You advertise a lot?" Sam asked quickly, searching to keep the conversation flowing. "I guess a place like this advertises itself. Not too many vampire bars around that offer tourists a safe night on the dark side." He licked his lips nervously, his ramble dying in his throat.

"I didn't ask you here to talk about my publicity," Eric rumbled, his hand reaching over to rest on Sam's knee. The shifter covered his not-so-manly gasp with a cough. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the contact. Eric's smirk grew.

"Then, ah, what did you ask me here for? Apart from to see if I would show up." Sam pulled his knee away; Eric's touch was making his brain turn to slush.

"I have a proposition for you." The Viking sat back, his legs stretched in front of him. He pulled back his hand, allowing it to trail over his need, drawing Sam's eyes to the impressive bulge waiting there.

Sam licked his lips, forcing his eyes to the vampire's face.

"And what would that be?" He asked, keeping his voice level. _You're a man, goddamn it! Grow a pair! _He chastised himself.

"I have a job for you. I require someone with your…talents." Eric's voice dropped and he cast his eyes around the bar, keeping up his vigil. Sam leant closer, unconsciously slipping into business mode.

"What kind of job?" He asked. Sam Merlotte had never had any secret desire to get involved with vampire business or politics but he had to admit he was intrigued. If Eric, vampire sheriff of area 5, was asking for his help it must be something interesting.

"I need an inside. Someone to get on the inner of a local shifter pack. Get me some information." Eric peered at Sam as the shifter considered this.

"What kind of shifter pack? I only know of one around here, and they aren't much to be concerned about. Too inbred to cause much trouble."

"I am aware of the Hot Shot pack. And you are correct, they are nothing to concern myself with. This pack is based in Monroe. And they are causing all sorts of trouble."

"True shifters?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure. That is where you come in. I want for you to approach them. I want you to get accepted into the pack. Find out who the leader is, what their intentions are." Eric eyed the black haired dancer. She was gyrating to the heavy music playing, her scantily clad breasts moving enticingly. Sam eyed her appreciatively before turning back to Eric.

"Why would I want to get myself involved in your trouble? I figure the less people that know about my two naturedness the better."

"Wouldn't you like to be a part of a pack? To be accepted?" Eric's voice dropped to a husky whisper. Sam tried to hide his shudder; the memory of Eric's words from _that _night still echoing in his mind.

"I told you," Sam looked away. "I don't run with no pack. And I sure as hell don't want to get involved with one under false pretences."

"I will make it worth your while," Eric offered, his voice still low. Sam gave the Viking a sharp look.

"I don't need your money." His voice was curt, offended. For some reason it rubbed him the wrong way, having Eric think he needed help.

"I wasn't offering money," Eric smirked. He stood up. "Follow me. There are too many listening ears here." He walked away, not waiting for Sam.

Sam considered his options. He could tell Eric to get fucked and leave. He _could _do that, but he wasn't sure how far he'd get before Eric came after him and forced him into some kind of mess. On the other hand, getting involved with Shifter Affairs was not something he was keen on. He'd never been with a pack and didn't know the pecking order. He was sure that there would be violence involved in getting into a pack. There always was.

Finally Sam decided to follow Eric. It didn't hurt to hear the vampire out, he supposed. Or did it?

Eric led the way to his office, pausing to murmur something to Pam. The female gave Sam such an appraising look that he felt his cock throb in response. He gulped and looked away. Why was it every time he was near Eric he felt like he was going to get jumped?

Eric walked into his office and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Shut the door," he told Sam. The shifter pushed the door closed and leant against it, watching the blond.

"So tell me again why I should do this." He gave the Viking a crooked grin and licked his lips, an unconscious habit.

"Because I am asking you," Eric said honestly. His blue eyes locked with Sam's.

"Why should that make a difference?" Sam asked stubbornly. He felt that he was about to get railroaded.

Eric's fangs ran out, just a little. Sam should have listened to his instincts.

"Because _I _am asking _you, _Sam." Eric murmured, his voice like silk. "Because _I _need _you _to help me." He stood slowly, his long body all hard muscle. Sam licked his lips again. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea being in the privacy of Eric's office.

"I don't know how you got it into your head that I owed you help, Eric, but I told you. I don't want any trouble." Sam pushed himself off the door, preparing to leave.

In a split second he found himself pressed against the heavy wood with a determined Eric pushed against him. Eric's hand found his cock and squeezed tantalisingly. Sam's breath hitched in his throat.

"I thought my might want to do it to show me how much you cared," Eric crooned, his tongue tracing Sam's cheekbone.

"Who said I cared about you?" Sam squeaked out, his hands clenched fists by his sides.

"You did," Eric purred, his hand caressing Sam's swollen flesh. "Right here." He undid Sam's belt buckle and popped the buttons of his jeans one at a time. "You're body is telling me." Eric slipped his hand inside and caressed the swollen head of Sam's cock. He spread the pre cum with his thumb before raising it to his lips for a taste.

"I…I should go." Sam's voice cracked. His words were hollow. He made no move to leave. He was frozen, completely at the whims of the Viking.

"I think you should stay," Eric mused, his eyes finding Sam's. They shared a long look. Finally Sam gave a tiny nod. Eric's grin was wolfish. He pulled Sam away from the door and pressed their bodies flush.

Eric's tongue slipped out to trace Sam's lips. The shifter parted them, only slightly, and the vampire took advantage of that, slipping his tongue inside. Sam couldn't help but melt into the kiss, his body falling into Eric's bigger one. The two men kissed, allowing tongues to caress and explore. Sam's hands settled on the muscles of Eric's chest.

The vampire took advantage of Sam's complacency, easing him back towards the desk. He pushed his hips against the shifter's, feeling their cocks straining against one another. He smiled to himself. Sam chose that moment to place a nip on Eric's neck. The vampire's fangs extended fully then, and his eyes darted to the shifter.

Sam's eyes were wide, and he licked his lips. He seemed to have not realised the response his action would invoke. Eric pushed forward more readily, a growl building in his chest. Sam accepted Eric's dominance, his eyes registering understanding. He tilted his head slightly, baring his neck. The move was so animalistic that it caused Eric to lick his fangs.

Sam tensed as he awaited the pain that would come with Eric's fangs piercing his neck. He heard a tearing sound and looked up. Shocked, he realised that Eric had pierced the flesh of his own arm. The vampire raised the bloody wound to Sam's lips.

"Drink," he ordered. Sam pulled back slightly.

"What?" He knew what vampire blood did. He wished his brain wasn't so dazed. He needed to think here.

"I said drink." Eric put his arm to Sam's lips, simultaneously freeing Sam's cock and stroking it fully. Sam moaned and Eric took the opportunity to feed the shifter his blood. Sam's mouth froze momentarily before latching on. He allowed Eric's ancient blood to flow into his mouth, swallowing deeply.

Eric pulled away his arm and leant in to lick to spilled blood from Sam's lips. Their tongues met again. Eric pushed Sam until he was leaning against the desk.

"I want you," Eric murmured, his nose nudging at Sam's neck. Sam nodded dumbly, his mind lost in sensation.

Eric lifted the smaller man, sitting him on the edge of the desk. He looked down at Sam, his gaze smouldering. He pulled Sam's jeans down his lean legs, pulling off his boots as he went. He threw the clothes on the floor by the desk and captured Sam's member in his mouth.

The shifter moaned. Eric's tongue traced across his shaft, teasing the head before the Viking swallowed him down. Sam's hips gave an uncontrollable thrust into the vampire's eager mouth. A grin graced Eric's lips as he worked Sam into a frenzy. He used his hands to hold Sam's hips onto the desk.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam cried as Eric's fangs lightly scraped his cock. He could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening almost painfully. Eric pulled back for a second, giving Sam a seductive smirk, before deep throating the shifter. Sam's moan was loud. Eric worked him with his throat muscles. He pulled back, licking the head before taking him in again.

Sam's orgasm hit him like a freight train. His legs buckled and he would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Eric holding him to the desk. He cried out with the force of it, his face breaking into a sweat. He shot his release deep into Eric's throat; the vampire swallowing him down greedily. Sam's hips continued to thrust weakly as Eric pulled back.

Eric rose, his hands reaching for his own pants. He pushed them off, moving towards Sam. The shifter took in Eric's considerable state of desire. He took him in his hands and caressed him. Eric pushed his hands away.

Off Sam's confused look he explained.

"I need you now." His voice was gruff, almost hoarse with restraint. Sam nodded and allowed Eric to raise his knees, hooking them over his strong arms. Sam was propped on the edge of the table being contorted like a pretzel by a 1000 year old Viking. And he didn't seem to mind. He really _was_ losing his mind.

"I am going to fuck you now," Eric murmured against Sam's neck. With out further warning he pushed inside, taking Sam dry.

The pain of it caused Sam to cry out. Eric, remembering himself, quickly withdrew. He spat in his hand, coating his cock and easing himself back inside Sam's heat.

"Better?" His voice was soft, caring even. Sam responded by pulling Eric's face to his. Their tongues battled as Eric thrust into Sam, his hips slamming against the shifter's backside. They both grunted with each impact.

Sam moved his head to the side, peering across at Eric.

"Bite me," he said, his voice finding strength when he witnessed the vampire's glazed eyes. Eric growled, his hips jerking. The vampire buried his fangs in the shifter's neck, drawing deeply on the rich blood that flowed there. As the liquid essence of life hit his system his orgasm took hold and he jerked into Sam, his release leaking onto the desk. The shifter moaned, finding a second release that evening.

Eric felt Sam weaken in his grasp, his head flopping to the side. Quickly listening for a heart beat Eric was assured that he had not taken too much blood. The shifter had passed out from a sense overload.

Eric grinned wickedly, pulling out and picking Sam up. He put the shifter in his desk chair before returning to wipe his liquids off the desk. At least he had gotten one of his wishes that evening.


End file.
